The invention relates to a device with the features of the introductory part of claim 1.
In the flat glass industry the problem often arises of transporting glass plates, for which among others transport rollers, conveyor rolls, and continuous conveyor belts are used, on which the glass plates rest. Conveyor belts are provided for example also in glass cutting tables, often there being several conveyor belts which are admitted into the plate of the glass cutting table and which extend parallel to one another.
Since float glass is coated with a lubricant for reasons of manufacture, it is not easy to transfer the delay and acceleration forces which occur during transport of glass plates from the conveyor belt or conveyor belts to the glass plates. This leads to the conveyor belts sliding through at the start of a conveyor process, therefore when the glass plates accelerate, and to the glass plate not being braked quickly enough and stopped precisely at the end of the conveyor process so that it can happen that it slips against the system parts and damages them and/or is itself damaged.